


Star-Crossed

by PoltergeistForever



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I Tried, Late Night Writing, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoltergeistForever/pseuds/PoltergeistForever
Summary: Blue Zircon sat in the corner of a purple-blue room with her knees close to her chest. She knew she messed up this time and now she would probably be shattered for it. Blue didn't cry like she thought she would she just sat there and waited.She was in a waiting trance.  Staring at a certain spot for so long made her soon things, scary things.Suddenly a noise made Blue Zircon glance up out of her trance. There, standing in front of her was no other than Blue Pearl herself- clearly alone.





	Star-Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> I like Zirconshipping more but I thought this was a cute ship as well!

Blue Zircon sat in the corner of a purple-blue room with her knees close to her chest. She knew she messed up this time and now she would probably be shattered for it. Blue didn't cry like she thought she would she just sat there and waited.

She was in a waiting trance. Staring at a certain spot for so long made her soon things, scary things.Suddenly a noise made Blue Zircon glance up out of her trance. There, standing in front of her was no other than Blue Pearl herself- clearly alone.

Quickly, Blue Zircon scrambled to her feet and quickly bowed towards her. Sure, Blue Pearl was a pearl, but she was Blue Diamonds Pearl. Besides, Blue Zircon thought she was pretty and more likable than either Yellow's or White's. When she spoke, which was was quite rare but her voice sweet sounding.

 

 " Blue...." Pearl began softly. " Why did you do that."

 Zircon stayed quiet as she tried to read Blue Pearl's face- Due to her bangs, couldn't see tell if she was upset or mad. Even her mouth wasn't frowning or showing anything. Blue pearl repeated herself again. Still calm and quiet as before.

" I- Blue Zircon began as she reached out to the pearl. However she was cut off when Pearl grabbed her wrist. It took Blue Zircon off guard. Her grip was firm, but not threating.

" I don't like you saying that our Diamond shattered Pink Diamond. She was very close to her and the fact that you made a bad attempt mocking of us pearls.... " She took a breath." However, you made me think." Blue Zircon was indeed speechless now. What could she say? This was the most she heard Blue Pearl say and it was scaring her at what she was saying.

" My Diamond doesn't know I'm here. So I am letting you free to find the truth." Blue Pearl let's go of blue's wrist and carefully pulls the slightly stunned gem in front of her. It took Blue Zircon few minutes to break out of her 'stunned state' She only realized that she was someplace else. Then Blue felt something warm pressured lightly against her cheek. She blinked.

Blue Pearl pulled away from her. " There's my good bye to you, Zircon. You're a smart gem, so I set up a escape pod for you to escape here."

" W-what was that for...." Zircon mumbled as she stumbled into the pod. She felt herself going into the dazed state again. She was kissed by Blue Pearl. Oh my stars, why did she kiss a her.

" I like you. I would join you but I still feel the will to sever my Diamond. I am sorry it has to be this way..." Blue frowns. " Maybe we could meet again." Then, without waring, she quickly closes the pod before the other Blue gem could scramble to the door.

" Wait. I have much to ask?!" Blue Zircon yelled and begins to panic slightly. She knocks on the hard glass between her and Blue Pearl. Blue Pearl watched back with her arms dangling at her sides. After few minutes the she seeming to sigh and and walk away.

It's too much for the Zircon to take and she slides down the glass and begins to cry as she listen to the countdown to lift off. Why does't this have to be this way. It's just not fair....

5

I could even say what I wanted to say.

4

Please...

3 

I couldn't say.

2

I loved her back.

1

Dammit.


End file.
